Damn
by OLDSaphSoul
Summary: SPOILERS! Watch up to Like a Virgin before reading. My take on what happens after.


Hi guys! Sorry, I know it has been FOREVER since I wrote anything…sorry, but this is still going to be a one-shot. To let you know, yes, this is Sapphire Soulske's account…he just decided to change the name. Anyway, This was inspired by the latest episode of Supernatural airing on February 4, 2011. It is called '_Like a Virgin_' so please don't read this if you haven't seen it and the whole season up into then…MAJOR spoilers. For Harry Potter too..if you squint…

-SaphSoul

* * *

"The mother of all things? What is that?" Dean asks.

"I'll be damned if I know."

"Come on, Bobby, you know everything, think!"

"I'm thinking! But I can't see what any of this means!" Bobby yells.

"Think harder! We've got to figure out what we are up against!"

Dean sighs in annoyance at the fight going on behind him as he paces.

"ENOUGH!" He yells.

Silence prevails and the other two look up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Come on…there must be something. Think guys, think."

Sam tries, he tries to think back on what he knows but all he can remember is falling into the pit with Adam, Michael, and Lucifer. Apparently, he walked around and did some crazy shi(shitake mushrooms) without a soul. Man, if only he could remember what he did then!

"Cas! Get your angel ass down here!" Dean yells.

The sound of wings flapping is heard before Castiel appears in the corner of the room. Dean and Sam don't show their surprise, they are used to it. Sam's just a little irked that the angel seems to be at Dean's beck and call. Bobby doesn't have the experience they do so he flips out.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" He yells.

"Uh…"

"Right, right, you're an angel. Sorry…it's just strange seeing a man appear in the corner of my room and not being a demon out for my life." Bobby mutters.

"Would it have been more appropriate of me to use the front door?" Castiel mutters awkwardly.

"No. Cas, just…tell us what you know…you heard us, right?" Dean almost seems to beg.

Castiel thinks for a moment.

"What was I supposed to hear?" He mutters after a while.

Dean does a facepalm and walks back while Sam sucks in a breath and does a facepalm of his own. Bobby slides the book they snatched from the dragon to the angel. Castiel looks down to read the text. His eyes go wide the second he lays his eyes on it and he looks back up.

"Where did you obtain this?" He asks with a note of urgency and panic in his voice.

"We stole it from the dragon's den(1)." Dean barks.

"Dean, enough with TV shows, where did you get this? This is bad…very bad." Castiel mutters hurriedly as he flips through the pages.

"You can read the stuff?" Bobby exclaims.

"Bobby, he's an angel!" Dean yells.

"Right, right."

Castiel skims through the text, his expression getting more fearful with every word. He flips through the pages quickly. Dean still can't get over the fact that it is written on human flesh-he makes a note to get Cas to wash his hands after.

"This is bad, very bad." Castiel mutters.

"You said that. Anything else you'd like to add? How about something we don't know?"

Castiel is silent until he flips the last flap of skin and reveals the stolen page. He steps back, his eyes wide and fearful.

"We must stop this."

"Stop what? What are we up against? What are they doing with it? Who or what is Mother?" Sam asks.

"Don't say it!" Castiel commands.

They all flinch.

"Whoa, Cas, it's alright. It's not like this thing is Voldomort(2) or whatever, we're not going to summon this thing just by saying it's name. Stop acting like a scared little Muggle(3)." Sam mutters.

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother's nerdyness.

"Before I even begin to ask what all of that means, we've got to put a stop to this! They cannot bring her here." Castiel exclaims.

"Great, mind filling us in on what we're up against?" Dean asks in a sarcastic tone.

"We need to go. Now."

"Alright. How are we supposed to stop her if we don't even know what she is?" Bobby spits.

Castiel bites his lip and turns his head in annoyance. He then faces them again.

"Mother is the mother of all things, that's what it said, right? It is the mother of all of the things you hunt. You guys remember when you were capturing the firstborns of each monster for Crowley? Think back, they all said something about this, they were all gearing up for it."

Dean pauses.

"Wait. That time with the vampires..."

"Yes, Dean. The vampires were a part of it too."

Sam and Bobby look to Dean for answers. Dean pales.

"Oh crap."

"What, Dean?"

"The vampire. He said it! Sam, you asked him who turned him, what created him, he said that all things have their mothers or something. He meant this!" Dean yells. "Come on, Sammy, you remember this!"

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"No, I don't."

Dean's head snaps to look at his little brother, his expression a mirror image of Castiel's after he read the book.

"Dean, I don't remember anything from the time I was all soulless-zombie." Sam mutters.

Dean isn't listening anymore, he is rushing around, grabbing anything that can be used as a weapon.

"Come, we got to go."

"Dean, what for? You mind telling us what's going on?" Sam mutters, indicating himself and Bobby.

"Don't you get it? This thing said that Purgatory was a place full of the bones of all things nasty. This 'Mother' is going to be summoned from that place and you can bet she will not want to just come here and try the food. Come on, Sammy, put it together! That's what your brain is supposed to be good for!"

"Put what together? I consider myself smart too and I'm not seeing it." Bobby mutters.

"The mother of all things! The vampire that said they all have their mother! Don't you get it? She's the source! She's the one that spawns all these nasty creatures from hell!" Dean shouts in a panicky voice.

Realization dawns on Sam and Bobby and they rush about.

"Cas, how do we stop her?" Dean shouts as he throws his jacket on.

"I don't know."

The humans freeze.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Something like this has never happened before. She has never been able to leave Purgatory…that was her domain-just like how Lucifer had Hell." Castiel mutters, mostly to himself.

"Cas, get with the program! Lucy(4) came onto earth to wreak havoc! What's stopping the she-lucy from doing that too?" Dean calls sarcastically.

Castiel is still lost in his own thoughts.

The three of them continue to cram their stuff into bags and get ready for battle.

"Wait! We don't even know how to kill this BI-Trans Canada Highway(5)!" Bobby curses.

The three humans stop their frantic packing and think.

"T-There's no point of doing all this! We don't know what we are up against! Even the angel doesn't know! What does that make our chances? This is suicide! Think! If the angel says he doesn't know then we haven't a hope in hell!"

Bobby curses again and kicks a nearby chair.

"We're up against the biggest baddie in the history of-What the hell? I can't even comprehend it!" Bobby shouts.

The group stands in silence in the room, each thinking the same thing.

They managed to survive the apocalypse but it seems fate has decided to throw another round of screw up at them. The apocalypse doesn't seem so bad compared to what is coming. Lucifer is a tadpole compared to this big son-of-a-…well, she's the one that spawns the son.

The four of them sit in the room, with Castiel standing. The one thing going through all their minds is this: damn.

* * *

To be continued…maybe?

* * *

How was it? This is just my take on where I think the series is going. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

(1)Dragon's Den is a TV show...I think, something about inventions. I don't know, I have never watched it, only heard the name.

(2)Voldomort is the bad guy in Harry Potter. The people were too scared to even say his name, fearing it would summon him.

(3)Muggles are also from Harry Potter, they are the common folk. I know that they aren't the ones that are afraid of Voldomort, but it seemed to fit into the speech.

(4)Lucy is Lucifer's nickname...I can just picture Dean calling him that LOL!

(5)BI-Trans Canada Highway is one of the only things taught to us in our Social class this year. Take all the capital letters and what do you get? LOL!

Yeah, just to let you all know, I am not big on the whole swearing thing (wouldn't know from the title of this LOL!). I am a Christian and proud of it and I think the least I can do is set an example by not swearing...or at least trying-It's tough when you're really mad! Either way, we were made to be in Jesus's likeness and I don't think he used profanities in any of his teachings LOL!

-SaphSoul


End file.
